100 Hermes Prompts
by largofan
Summary: Hera has had enough of the three bachelor gods and now they are banished to the mortal world with mortal limitations to try and find a bride.
1. Chapter 1

Largofan: And I'm back with the last set. Obviously, these are all for Hermes

L: Don't own, don't sue, no money

001 Beginnings:

When Hermes had been banished, he hadn't planned on coming back married, his lovely May was still to fresh a wound in his heart. When Tabby had come barreling around a corner at full speed and crashing into him, he had just thought he'd make a friend.

002 Middles:

When Tabby had come barreling around the corner, she had been in the middle of fleeing her sister's engagement party cause she had thrown a glass of dark red wine into one of the faces of her sister's friends for making a snide comment about her birth mark, a port wine stain over her right eye. The woman's husband had taken offense and wanted nothing more then to punch her.

003 Ends:

Tabby had always been the one to be made fun of cause of her birth mark, but she was the one to have the last laugh in the end, both with, and with out Hermes help.

004 Insides:

Tabby relaxes against Hermes' chest. This was her favorite place in the world, sitting on her boyfriend's lap and wrapped safely in his arms.

005 Outsides:

Tabby's parents where very concerned about outer appearances. They hated anything that might hurt their image. The fact that their youngest daughter was running around with some stray mutt she'd met on the streets was one of those things.

006 Hours:

While her older sisters where happy to be house wives, Tabby spent hours going over the family finances and it made Hermes happy cause he was horrible at accounting.

007 Days:

When her father had first realized his youngest was seeing some mutt off the street, as he called Hermes, he had grounded her, which lasted all of the thirty minutes it took her to break out of the house. It took her family four days to track her down since Hermes had agreed to hide her.

008 Weeks:

Tabby had been careful, and it had taken weeks for her to even tell Hermes her full name because she was afraid he might just be being nice to her because of who her family was.

009 Months:

It took months for Hermes to realize that while he was still hurting over May, that he was starting to fall in love with Tabby.

010 Years:

The five year banishment was almost up before Hermes finally popped the question. The resulting wedding was rushed, but just as extravagant as her sisters', cause her family did nothing half way, even if they didn't approve.

Largofan: Done, as with the last one, I'll be posting these every Friday morning or trying to


	2. Chapter 2

Largofan: -in a daze-

Kaku: She's slept in the last three days and is a bit out of it.

Hisoka: But on with the show -heart- Don't own, don't sue, no money! -spade-

011 Red:

If there was one thing Hermes loved more then anything it was how Tabby blushed. The bright red would start on her cheeks before moving to her ears and the back of her neck, which is why he took every opportunity to do make her blush, a hard thing to do.

012 Orange:

Hermes and Tabby hide as her sister and her friends storm about trying to find them, cause no one else would have changed the order from the elegant burnt amber brides' maid dresses to the hideous day glow orange, poufy monstrosities that came instead.

013 Yellow:

Hermes smiles as he wakes up and sees blond hair that looks a bit yellow in the morning light. Sneaking into Tabby's house had been worth it to have her all cuddled up next to him and completely relaxed.

014 Green:

Tabby sighs in content as she cuddles up next to Hermes. It was a beautiful spring day and the two of them where at the park, sitting on the thick green grass having a pick nick and she couldn't think of anything better.

015 Blue:

Tabby blushes and gasps as she looks at the blue dress Hermes had given her. It was sky blue and would be perfect for her sister's wedding. She smiles as she holds it up to her body and kisses the card Hermes had left with it.

016 Purple:

Hermes runs his fingers lightly over the dark purple stain over Tabby's right eye. It was shaped as if someone had spilled purple ink on her face. It was pooled in the socket and looked like it had dribbled out at the corner of her eye before she had sat up and it had dribbled down her cheek. He knew she hated it, but he loved it cause it was part of her.

017 Brown:

At first glance, one would think Tabby's eyes where brown, which was wrong, they where the most amazing hazel. They had a gray green base with brown flecks and Hermes could stare into them for hours.

018 Black:

Hermes whistles in appreciation as Tabby pulls up next to him in a brand new black Ferrari Scuderia.

"Hop in, lets take this baby for a spin," she had said with a cheeky grin.

019 White:

Tabby admires Hermes as he exercises. The white t-shirt he was wearing was completely glued to his body with sweat.

"Like what you see?" Hermes asks and Tabby wonders how he knows she's there, until she sees a mirror over his head and he winks at her.

020 Colorless:

Hermes watches as Tabby carefully starts to put the clear top coat on her nails, which she'd just spent an hour doing so they'd look perfect for their date. Hermes waits while they dry before pouncing on his girlfriend and kissing her. He liked the fact that she spent so much time trying to look good for him, especially since she didn't do the same for her family.

Largofan: Done, see you next week


	3. Chapter 3

Largofan: I normally work on weekends, so this is rare, but TGIF! I have a weekend off!

Kaku: Which has nothing to do with this.

Gaou: Don't own, don't sue, no money

021 Friends:

Hermes had thought he felt nothing more then friendship for Tabby for the first six months that he knew her. When she had accidentally walked under mistletoe, Hermes realized it was something more when he kissed her right on the lips and he didn't want to stop.

022 Enemies:

Hermes considered any man that Tabby's parents tried to set her up with to be his enemy, because they where trying to take her away from him.

023 Lovers:

Tabby scowls at her mother.

"Now Tabitha," Tabby winces at her full name. "I want to know what is going on between you and… Herman, isn't it?"

"Mother, his name is Hermes and I love him," Tabby says.

"Well, I suggest you get having a lover out of your system. You are not going to embarrass this family by marrying beneath you," Tabby's mother says and Tabby rears up like a pit viper.

"I'll marry who ever I want! I am not some dog who you can control!" Tabby shouts before storming out.

024 Family:

In Hermes opinion, there where far to many similarities between his and Tabby's families. The biggest difference was that her father wasn't king of the gods, and his wife wouldn't tolerate bastard children from affairs.

025 Strangers:

When Tabby had come barreling into him, even though they where strangers, Hermes had wanted to stick with her, sensing a kindred spirit.

026 Teammates:

Tabby's uncle smiles as he watches his favorite niece and her boyfriend play the egg carry game at the wedding. Normally little Tabby cat would be out of the game by now cause she would have broken the egg, now though, there was a good chance of her and Hermes winning cause the man gave her confidence, instead of cutting her down like her normal team mates would do.

027 Parents:

When Tabby had had twins, Hermes had expected them to be like any other god child, to grow to adult hood in a day. He was wrong and for the first time he got a real taste of what being a parent was like as he had to help change diapers, feed the two, and do everything else a mortal parent had to do.

028 Children:

After she'd become a goddess, Hermes had been worried about what Tabby's reaction would be to all his children, both god and mortal. To his relief, Tabby had liked them and had become fast friends with Hermaphrodite.

029 Birth:

Hermes had fought in many battles, but he hadn't been able to stay in the room while Tabby gave birth cause he thought he was going to throw up. Only when his son, Hermaphrodite, had come out to congratulate him on having twins and that it was all over, was when he had finally braved going into the room. Tabby had just rolled her eyes at him.

030 Death:

Tabby hadn't been to upset when her parents had died, and Hermes couldn't blame her, they'd always been a bit distant. When her uncle had died though, she had cried for a week, annoying the weather gods and goddesses, cause it turned into a torrential down pour on New York City for that time. It was only when Hades, under threat from Demeter, had agreed to let her see her uncle's spirit had it stopped.

Largofan: And I'm done, see you all next week!


	4. Chapter 4

Largofan: I feel lost! I don't know what to do with myself!

Hisoka: Largo-chan read the last chapter of Reborn -spade-

L: Don't own, don't sue, no money

031 Sunrise:

Hermes knew the best gifts didn't always cost a lot, which was why, though she grumbled at having to get up before the sun, having a pick nick breakfast on a stretch of deserted beach and watching the sunrise over the waves was one of the best gifts Tabby had ever gotten.

032 Sunset:

Hermes hums as he relaxes against the tree, missing ancient Greece slightly as he looks out across the park he and Tabby where camping in. The missing of Ancient Greece flies off into the distance as Tabby comes up the hill, with the setting sun behind her, making her look like a goddess.

033 Too Much:

Tabby sighs and tries to keep a smile off her face. The latest guy her parents had tired to set her up with had just been too much and hadn't taken no for an answer. He had tried to get rough with her and Hermes had defended her honor. Now the guy was at the hospital and Hermes had a split lip and a bruised cheek along with busted knuckles.

"My hero," she says and kisses the split in his lip.

034 Not Enough:

For Tabby, the only thing she wished for more of with her family was affection. She never felt like she had enough moments of antique car hunting with her father or going to a spa with her mother and sisters.

035 Sixth Sense:

As much as Hermes loved Tabby, sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if she didn't have a sixth sense when it came to secrets, cause no matter how he tried to surprise her, both with the mortal limitations and with out, she always seemed to know ahead of time what he was doing.

036 Smell:

Hermes smiles to himself as he catches a whiff of vanilla and jasmine. He would know that scent anywhere and he follows it, ignoring the giggles and squeals all around him before he catches the one the scent comes from. Soft hands lift up the blind fold to show he had caught Tabby and he smiles as he gives her a kiss as there is some clapping around them.

037 Sound:

When the opera singer opens her mouth and starts singing, Hermes is surprised at how beautiful the sound is. He had never been to an opera before and now that Tabby's parents knew she was serious about him, they had insisted on getting to know him. Hermes supposes sitting in a dark room, not talking and listening to people with beautiful voices sing wasn't a bad way to spend an evening with the two.

038 Touch:

Hermes continues to feign sleep as he feels Tabby's fingers exploring his torso, tracing muscles, dipping into his navel, circling his nipples and then going over his collar bone. She always did this when she thought he was asleep and while he wasn't sure why, he liked the soft, almost ticklish touches.

039 Taste:

Hermes keeps himself from spitting the food out. For the first time Tabby had actually cooked for him. The taste was enough to make him gag, but the look of nervous anticipation on her face makes him tough it out and swallow.

"Not bad," he says and she beams at him.

"Really? It's the first time I've tried. I'm sure I'll get better," she says happily and inside, Hermes weeps, while on the outside he gives what he hopes is an encouraging smile.

040 Sight:

The first time Hermes had changed his appearance after the mortal limitations had been taken off and Tabby had become a goddess, she had merely raised an eyebrow before pulling him closer.

"I have to say, the salt and pepper look works for you," she says, kissing him softly on the lips.

Largofan: What am I supposed to do next week?

Kaku: Start reading One Piece again

Hisoka: Look for more HunterXHunter -club-

Gaou: Read the last arc in Eyeshield 21


	5. Chapter 5

Largofan: And I'm half way done, this was wear I got stuck forever and why it took so long to start posting them

L: Don't own, don't sue, no money

041 Shapes:

Hermes wonders if he'll be cock blocked if he laughs. The last of Tabby's sisters was getting married and she needed another new dress to wear to the wedding. The one she was currently in was yellow and green with Geometric pattern and it looked hideous on her, though she seemed to be considering it.

042 Triangle:

When the three new goddesses had first met, their husbands had been worried since they where so different. The gods had nothing to worry about, the differences allowed them to work together in a perfect triad.

043 Square:

Hermes hadn't really understood why Tabby had insisted on the small, square dining table, but now sitting at it with his family, since Tabby insisted they ate supper together, he couldn't help but like it.

044 Circle:

"Daddy! Again!" Sammy says and Hermes smiles down at his daughter.

"Alright, but just one more time," he tells the twins and they link hands again as he uses his godly strength to lift them up and spin them in a circle.

045 Moon:

"Hermes, come on!" Tabby whines and Hermes picks up the pace, even if the bag on his back hurts like a bitch. The view of the Solar eclipse from the top of the mountain though is pretty spectacular.

046 Star:

"Why do you like camping so much?" Hermes had asked Tabby once and she had just laughed and gestured to the unpolluted night sky.

"Cause I can see all the stars," she replies.

047 Heart:

Tabby didn't realize how much power she had until Hermes had made her mad.

"Fine then! Be that way and while you're at it, I don't want to see you!" she had shouted and the heart broken look on Hermes face had drained all the anger out of her.

"Hermes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," she had said, hugging him.

048 Diamond:

When it came to diamonds, Tabby had plenty to spare, so when Sammy and Danny wanted to play dress up, Hermes shouldn't have been surprised to see the three year olds running around in a few thousand dollars each.

049 Club:

Hermes chuckles as he watches Tabby drag her sister and her sister's friends into the house after the bachelorette party before she collapses next to him.

"Ugh, they never go clubbing, I don't understand why they have to go to every single club and drink so much that they can't see. Will you check on them in a hour to make sure they're still breathing?" she grumbles and Hermes smiles.

"I suppose."

050 Spade:

Hermes looks at the mangled garden that Tabby, bless her heart, insisted on keeping and tending herself even though she was now immortal and minor nature gods and goddesses would be more then happy to take care of it. Then again, watching her work in the garden with her spade and a pair of daisy dukes was what Hermes considered an afternoon well spent.

Largofan: Not much to say


	6. Chapter 6

Largofan: And here's another one while I freeze my ass off in my room.

Gaou: Don't own, don't sue, no money

051 Water:

"What was that for!?" Hermes asks as he breaks out in goose pimples. He had been watching Tabby tend the poor garden she insisted on tending to herself when out of no where she had shot him with the hose.

"For being a perv," she says and he chuckles before grabbing her and getting her all wet as well.

052 Fire:

Hermes would never understand rich mortals and was slightly unnerved with just how skilled with a rifle his girlfriend is as he sits on the back of a horse and is supposed to be hunting. She was happily killing everything, and he wonders if she meets Artemis if he'll ever see her again.

"Hermes! Get your head in the game! You haven't shot anything! Your embarrassing me. Take aim and fire!" Tabby hisses at him.

053 Earth:

Hermes groans softly as he sits up. While he was happy to camp with his Tabby, sleeping on the unforgiving earth with a mortal body was not something he was ever eager to do and Tabby refused to use an air bed.

054 Air:

"Faster mommy!" the twins chirp and Tabby laughs as she puts the pedal to the metal on the convertible, one of the many cars she'd inherited from her father and Hermes hums happily as the wind whips through his hair, glad the mortal limitations where off as they get over two hundred miles per hour.

055 Spirit:

Hermes laughs as he twirls around and around on the dance floor with Tabby at the Renaissance fair. He had to admit he loved doing things like this with Tabby best, just the two of them spiritedly dancing and enjoying each others company.

056 Breakfast:

Hermes jerks up from his paper as the twins run into his office and hide.

"Daddy, mommy's in the kitchen," Sammy says with wide eyes and Hermes joins them under the desk when he hears footsteps. While he loved his wife, she had never gotten better at cooking and it was far to early in the morning to eat her attempts.

057 Lunch:

Hermes tries to keep his eyes off Tabby and keep up with conversation at the table, but since they had been forced to attend lunch with her family, she was in a beautiful sundress with her hair and make up done flawlessly and jewelry. She looked like she'd come straight out of the fifties and the look fit her wonderfully.

058 Dinner:

"Mommy, you didn't try cooking again did you?" Danny asks, his forehead creased as he approaches the table.

"No, I got it from Miss. Hestia, so sit down," Tabby says, pouting as her husband and children perk up and hurriedly sit at the table to eat dinner.

059 Food:

Hermes eyes become glued to Tabby's mouth as she licks the cream from her bottom lip. Even though she couldn't cook, she loved eating all sorts of different foods. Hermes can't stop himself as she takes another bite and some of the cream gets on her chin. Before she can lick it up, he darts forward and kisses and licks it off before kissing her and tasting the crepe on her tongue.

060 Drink:

Hermes looks at his girlfriend with pride, out of the five sisters, she was the only one who could hold her liquor and she had easily won the drinking game against her four older sisters.

"Hah! Light weights!" she sneers downing another shot of whiskey before turning to him and kissing him rather soundly. "You'd better win against their husbands," she says sternly and he smirks, nodding and kissing her again before taking her spot as her four brother-in-laws sit where their wives had been felled.

Largofan: -shivering-


	7. Chapter 7

Largofan: I am feeling accomplished! I have got my TV and Blu Ray player going and I mouse proofed my room!

Kaku: About time

Largofan: -pouts- anyway, Hisoka, do the disclaimer

Hisoka: Don't own, don't sue, no money -heart-

061 Winter:

"Hurry up!" Tabby shouts as she scurries up the side of the steep, snow covered hill with no apparent effort and yet again Hermes has to admire her. They had been sledding down the hill with her nieces and nephews all day and she was still full of energy while he was starting to get tired, but he trudges back up the hill because he did like holding her as they went flying down over the snow.

062 Spring:

Hermes loves spring, since it meant a lot of parties and that Tabby would be in a lot of sun dresses. The bright colors suiting her personality perfectly and showing the perfect amount of her lightly tanned skin.

063 Summer:

Hermes wanted to personally thank whoever it is who came up with this game. It was summer, they where at the beach, Tabby was in a bikini and she was up on his shoulders, play fighting with one of her friends, who was also in a bikini and he had already intimidated the other guy and if it looked like Tabby was going to lose, he'd happily take him out.

064 Fall:

Hermes sits in his lawn chair and happily watches Tabby rake up the leaves in the lawn. Why she didn't just get a groundskeeper, he didn't know, but taking his attention off her is a mistake as she dumps the leaves on his head and then runs for it giggling. Hermes takes off after her, tackling her into the large pile of leaves and kissing her.

065 Passing:

Hermes had thought that the five years would feel like a small eternity with nothing to do, but after meeting Tabby, the time seemed to slip through his fingers like water.

066 Rain:

Tabby perks when she hears the rain start and Hermes isn't surprised when she has an entire outfit just for playing in the rain with boots, a jacket, and a hat that all match and watches as his woman child of a fiancée happily plays in the rain and the puddles that are forming.

067 Snow:

Hermes just rolls his eyes when he comes home from lunch with Apollo and Ares to find a bunch of snow men in the front yard having a battle. He thinks absolutely nothing of it, at least not until he walks past one and a hand shoots out and grabs him. He can't stop the shout he lets out of surprise, as he whips around to see a very cold looking Tabby had some how managed to make a snow man around herself and hidden in it.

"What is wrong with you!?" he asks, taking in her blue tinged lips and shuddering laughter.

"You s-s-s-should have s-s-seen your f-f-face," she stutters out from where she had fallen. He rolls his eyes, picking her up and taking her inside to warm her up.

068 Lightening:

Hermes couldn't believe it as Tabby clings to him. His normally fearless girlfriend had her face buried in his chest, shivering, not from cold and it takes him a second to realize what it is that is frightening her as lightening flashes and she squeaks and presses herself as closely as she can to him. He smiles slightly and holds her close, trying to calm her down.

069 Thunder:

It had been a perfectly normal evening for the couple, watching a scary movie and Hermes had sighed when he'd noticed the lightening and had started counting, when he got to ten, a loud rumbling thunder sounds and Tabby squeaks, jumping onto Hermes lap and burying her face in his neck. He rubs her back and happily holds her.

070 Storm:

It took Hermes three years to find out why Tabby was so afraid of storms and when he had, he had ended up breaking the nose of her oldest brother-in-law when he had braggingly told him. He was fifteen years older then her and after Tabby had pulled a prank on her oldest sister, he had locked her outside at the cabin her parents owned at a lake, during a storm. Tabby had not only gotten pneumonia from the incident, but also a phobia of thunderstorms. It was the first and only time Hermes had hit one of Tabby's brother-in-laws and hadn't gotten dirty looks from Tabby's family.

Largofan: Done, see ya'll next week!


	8. Chapter 8

Largofan: It always feels like I just posted the first one of these yesterday, yet I'm already almost done with this set.

Kaku: And you felt the need to say that why?

Largofan: Because it's like time is slipping through my fingers! Now do the disclaimer.

Kaku: Don't own, don't sue, no money

071 Broken:

Hermes heart had been broken when he had started the five year banishment because of his poor May.

072 Fixed:

Hermes didn't know when he realized it, but over the first year he knew Tabby, she had started fixing his broken heart.

073 Light:

Tabby had never understood the saying 'light of my life' until the twins where born, everything suddenly seemed to light up as she looks at the pair.

074 Dark:

Tabby hated being kept in the dark about things, and when she was younger she had perfected the art of eavesdropping and knowing everyone else's business, which was why it was impossible to keep a secret from her now.

075 Shade:

Tabby smiles as she sees Hermes sleeping in the shade of a tree. She knew that he liked watching her work on the garden, which was why she hadn't given up on it even though she knew she was horrible at it. She walks over to him and sits on his lap, curling up against him and following him in to sleep.

076 Who?:

"Hermes, my full name is Tabitha Hargreaves, descendent of Maxwell Hargreaves," Tabitha says and Hermes blinks at her.

"Who?" he asks and wonders why she hugs him.

077 What?:

"You look… unique," Hermes says as he looks at the ugly dress when Tabby asks his opinion.

"What do you mean by that?" she asks, hands on her hips.

078 Where?:

"Hermes, where are we going?" Tabby asks as they get on the elevator at the Empire state building, her eyes covered.

"You'll see in a minute," he says, annoyed with the muzak playing over the system. "Alright, open your eyes," he says and is pleased with the gasp of wonder when she sees Olympus for the first time.

079 When:

Hermes frowns when Tabby flinches when he touches her back.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Nothing," she says, a little to quickly and he frowns. He tries to lift her shirt up but she darts away and he tackles her and wrestles her shirt off.

He frowns when he sees the bandages on her back and carefully takes them off. Hermes is floored. There, her skin red, she had a caduceus tattooed. The staff and snakes going up her spine and the wings on her shoulders. It was really well done, the wings almost looking like they would come off the skin and start fluttering and the snakes would start hissing. One of the snakes had the symbol for Mercury on it and the other had her family crest.

"When did you get this done?" he asks tracing his fingers over it. No one had ever gone so far for him.

"I've been going in for the last month, having a little bit done at a time. You've been busy, so you didn't notice. I was going to show you in a couple of days, on your birthday," she says and shivers when Hermes licks up her spine.

"I love it," he purrs in her ear.

080 Why?:

The next morning, after Hermes had made sure to physically express how much he loved the tattoo many times, he looks at his wife.

"So why did you get the tattoo?" he asks.

"Because, you're name is Hermes and I'm your wife," she says and he smiles, since she'd soon understand just how much that mark meant.

Largofan: And done, see ya'll tomorrow… I mean next week


	9. Chapter 9

Largofan: Good morning!

Kaku: That's it?

Largofan: Shut up Ka-kun! L-chan! Do the disclaimer!

L: Don't own, don't sue, no money… and send us some figgy pudding if you can

Largofan: L-chan! They can't send us figgy pudding!

081 How:

"Haaaah!" Tabby shouts as she drops down from the ceiling onto Hermes, who'd just flopped down on the bed.

"Gahh!" Hermes shouts since it was dimly lit in the room and there was really no where for her to hold on to.

"Ahahah! Got you!" she giggles, getting him back for scaring her earlier.

"How did you get up there?" he asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she replies.

082 If:

Tabby blinks at the sorrowful look on Hermes face and kisses him.

"What is it?" she asks.

"I just had the horrible thought of what would happen if you hadn't come barreling around that corner," he says and she kisses him again.

083 And:

Of everyone he was going to introduce Tabby to, it was George and Martha's reactions that he worried about the most, since once they limitations where taken off, they'd be with him all the time again. He had nothing to worry about and in fact they demanded to see the tattoo on her back, pleased with how much like them it looked.

084 He:

Tabby frowns when Hermes was walking strangely when she returns from a shopping trip with her father. She pants him with out a second thought to see he had a bandage on his left buttocks and she pushes him onto the couch.

"Was that really necessary?" he asks as she straddles his legs and takes the bandage off. Her eyes widen when she sees her personalized version of the family crest. He had basically branded himself with her personal marking.

"I thought since you got one, I should have a mark to show I'm yours as well," he says and she scurries up and kisses him soundly on the mouth.

085 She:

Hermes jaw nearly drops as Tabby walks down the aisle. She was in a one shoulder, Grecian dress with a gold belt and jewelry. Her hair was up in a bun and decorated with diamonds and her bouquet had ivy and other traditional Grecian flowers. She looked exactly like the goddess she was going to become.

086 Choices:

Hermes liked to think he had a lot of choices, at least until Ares had asked him to come out and have a beer with him and he realized he'd looked to Tabby for permission and didn't say yes until he had it.

087 Life:

While she would never tell him, Tabby never felt she'd had much of a life before she meet Hermes.

088 School:

"Ah! Good job! That's what I expect from my kids!" Hermes says when he sees that both his kids had gotten perfect grades on their tests.

089 Work:

Tabby never had to work, but that didn't mean she didn't, she liked accounting and had caught their accountant skimming money off the top.

090 Home:

Tabby and Hermes had booth lived in a lot of different houses, but it wasn't until they got a house together that it became a home.

Largofan: And done for this week. Plus, since I'm paranoid and next week is the day that the Mayan calendar runs out, I'll be posting the last one on Thursday night between nine and ten

L: You do realize that that is mildly insane

Largofan: I already said I'm paranoid, leave me alone!


	10. Chapter 10

Largofan: As I said last week, I'm posting early just in case. This way if the world does end before I wake up tomorrow, I had happily say that I have no unfinished business!

L: Don't own, don't sue, no money

091 Birthday:

As with all celebrations with the Hargreaves family, the first birthday of the twins was a lavish affair with a massive cake that was larger then them and mountains of gifts.

092 Christmas:

Hermes stares at the tree in awe, it was fifty feet high and decorated like it had just come out of the Martha Stewart catalog. Under it, where mountains of gifts, all professionally wrapped and Hermes starts to understand why Tabby celebrated each little mile stone with fancy dinners, gifts, and cake.

093 Thanksgiving:

Hermes has to say that the sheer amount of food on the table was impressive. There where three turduchens, two baked and one deep fried, there where literal fountains of gravy, large bowls and serving platters of all the fixings. It was almost like a feast on Mount Olympus and he thinks he surprises the assorted Hargreaves and those who had married their daughters with his manners.

094 Independence:

Before she'd gotten married, Tabby had never lived at a house that was not owned by her family and didn't have her family staff. Now that her and Hermes had their own house and piece of property, she was determined to do everything on her own and the feeling of independence was amazing.

095 New Year:

Hermes once again finds himself stunned at how lovely Tabby looks, she was in a gold gown and they where at one of the poshes parties in New York City, looking down over Time Square.

"Hey, you're supposed to be watching the ball drop," Tabby tells him as they get to the thirty seconds before midnight.

"But you're so much more beautiful," he says and she smiles shyly as the count down starts.

"Your sweet," she murmurs and they kiss as the countdown hits zero.

096 Blood:

For the Hargreaves family, blood meant a lot. They where descended from nobility and had made many fortunes here in America. Except for Hermes, everyone of their son-in-laws was of the same stock. If they had known who Hermes really was, they would have thrown Tabby at him instead of trying to keep her away from him.

097 Chocolate:

Hermes grins as he and Tabby eat themselves sick at the chocolate buffet for her birthday.

"This is the best present ever… only thing better is if you stay with me when I gain twenty pounds from it," she says.

"I will if you stay with me," he replies.

098 Sex:

Staying in shape was something that was stressed in the Hargreaves family and to do that, Tabby had been doing gymnastics, yoga, and tai chi. This left her flexible as a whip and as they became more intimate, Hermes learned just how useful that was when it came to being adventurous in the bedroom.

099 Love:

Hermes had been of the firm belief that romantic love was a fleeting thing. Now, a thousand years after having married Tabby, he realized that it could be for an eternity, since he hadn't strayed from her once.

100 Hate:

If there was one thing that Hermes could honestly say he hated about Tabby, it was that even after a century, she kept trying to cook, and she was still awful at it, and he still had to pretend it was getting better because he loved her.

Largofan: And I'm done! This is the last of the prompts! I'm actually pretty proud of that fact!

Everyone: Thank you for reading and good bye!


End file.
